


The Gift that Keeps on Giving

by n0xx



Series: The Gift that Keeps on Giving [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Multi, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Severus' 19th birthday at Malfoy manor.





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

_January 9th, 1979_ found Severus Snape at Malfoy Manor, celebrating his 19th birthday with Lucius Malfoy and his girlfriend, Narcissa Black. Lucius’ parents were away on an extended holiday vacation and had left the manor in their son’s hands. 

“Happy Birthday, Severus!” Narcissa said cheerfully after a birthday toast, downing her glass of champagne. The champagne bottle floated to her glass and refilled it immediately. 

“Thank you,” Severus nodded, unsure of whether or not he should be drinking his own champagne. “It’s so kind of you to have me over.” 

“It’s our pleasure, Severus,” Lucius chimed in. He sat across the table from Severus, with one of his feet kicked up lazily on the chair next to him. 

The trio had enjoyed a tasteful dinner, prepared by the Malfoys’ staff of House Elves. Severus, of course, was surprised that anyone could live quite as lavishly as the Malfoys did. Perhaps it was due to his own upbringing, but it was impressive that a 26-year-old had an entire staff of House Elves waiting on him hand and foot… and topping off his beverages… and cooking him dragon steaks… in fact, he still didn’t know why they’d bothered inviting him there that evening. Sure, the older man had taken Severus under his wing when they were still in Hogwarts together and they’d become friends, but even that had surprised him considering his half-blood status.

With the evening growing late, Severus finally decided to finish on what was his plate and stood to excuse himself. “I suppose I should be going now. Thank you again for dinner,” he told Lucius gratefully, not wanting to intrude by staying too long. 

In response, he felt two hands on his shoulders, which gave them a gentle squeeze and guided him back onto his seat. “Nonsense,” Narcissa purred, leaning surprisingly close to his ear as she spoke, “You haven’t even opened your presents yet!” 

“Yes, the night’s just begun!” Lucius agreed, setting his glass down. 

“Presents?” Severus murmured, eyes wide. Now he really felt confused. 

“Relax, Severus. You seem so tense! It’s your birthday!” Lucius stood and glanced over at Narcissa, who was still hanging on the back of Severus’ chair. “Perhaps the living room would be a better place for our guest to open his gifts. Don’t you think, kitten?”

“Mmm, I suppose so.” With that, the blonde-haired woman placed a hand on Severus’ shoulder again and apparated them both into the living room. Lucius appeared seconds later. The space was dimly lit by a fire but there was enough light to see the plush furniture that decorated the room. On the wall, Severus noticed a painting of the elder Malfoys and a young Lucius. _Fancy._ It seemed wealthy people never tired of looking at themselves.

Severus was snapped out of his daze when he heard Lucius plop into a large arm chair near the fire. He was now sipping something entirely different out of a glass; it looked darker than what they’d been drinking in the other room. Brandy, maybe? Whiskey? This detail didn’t matter, but Severus was so nervous that he had desperately chosen something to fixate until he could figure out what was happening. 

“I really don’t need any presents,” he blurted out awkwardly. 

“Now now, Severus. Don’t be rude. I think you’ll enjoy what we have for you.”

Then, without warning, Narcissa pushed Severus back onto a plush loveseat. He landed with an oomph! and sat, staring wide-eyed at the woman in front of him. She began to unfasten her robes and he soon realized that she was wearing very little underneath. In a matter of seconds, Narcissa Black stood before him in just her underclothes… which happened to be a matching set of a dark burgundy bra, laced panties, a garter belt and stockings. He suddenly understood the phrase ‘legs that go on for days.’

A gasp escaped Severus’ lips and he immediately diverted his eyes. “I – I don’t understand.” What on earth was happening? 

“What’s the matter, Severus?” Lucius interjected from behind Narcissa. His head was cocked to side like a confused puppy (though Severus had always found him to be more catlike than dog.) He took another sip of his drink before he asked, “Don’t you like your gift?”

This felt like a trap. It had to be a trap. Everything about this situation felt like a trap. Severus found his mouth unbearably dry as he tried to answer. “I’m not… I don’t quite know how to respond to that, Lucius. I don’t understand.” It took everything in him not to look at the half naked woman in front of him, who was no doubt staring him down. 

“I want you to fuck my girlfriend.”


	2. Cunnilingus

“That’s your gift. Well, one of them, at least,” Lucius continued.

It was then that Severus allowed himself to look at Narcissa. He still had absolutely no clue how he’d landed himself in that position and it still felt like a trap, but as he drank in the sight of the tall, blonde-haired goddess, logical thought started to leave his mind. “I wouldn’t… I don’t even…” All of their time in school together and he’d never imagined that he’d end up in that position. 

“Oh, Lucius, he’s so shy!” Narcissa giggled, biting her lip as she looked down at the younger Slytherin man. She turned back to her boyfriend for a moment, “You’re right… he must be a virgin.” Then back to Severus, “Are you?” There was something in her voice that suggested she was extremely turned on by this thought. 

Severus swallowed hard. He wished he could sink into the seat entirely and disappear. This had to be a joke; surely, a bunch of people would pop out from behind the furniture at any moment to make fun of him. “Y-yes.” 

“And what better a time to change that than on your birthday!” Lucius laughed. It was a kind-hearted, amused laugh. “Go on then, she’s all yours.”

When there was a long silence and no movement from Severus’ end, Lucius added, “Don’t you want to get over that mudblood girl? I’m sure she’s got Potter’s tiny prick in her mouth as we speak.” Narcissa let out a disgusted groan in response. 

The mention of Lily Evans pressed on a soft, bruised spot in Severus’ heart, but followed by Potter’s name, it made him furious. He didn’t want to think about the fact that James Potter was with the love of his life. Or that he’d held out for so long just to have her choose someone else. Or that he’d probably be alone forever. How long had he dreamt about being so intimately close to Lily? Maybe it wasn’t about Lily, he told himself, maybe he just needed some sort of affection. Without a word, he stood and approached Narcissa. The gap between them was quickly closed as he slid a hand on the side of her neck and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. 

Lucius let out a pleased laugh from somewhere in the room, but Severus could hardly focus on that. His free hand hesitantly explored Narcissa’s body, his fingertips sliding down her side to rest on her hip. Her scent was intoxicating… like a perfume with deep, rich undertones. Quite the opposite of Lily, who always smelled like flowers. 

“Don’t be frightened,” the blonde murmured against his lips. She then grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on her breast. “Take what you want.” 

The weight of Narcissa’s breast in his hand made Severus’ breath hitch in his throat, but he found himself frustrated by the barrier between his skin and hers. He began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra. It proved to be quite the adversary… and it seemed like minutes were ticking by with him still struggling to undo it. He glanced over the woman’s shoulder just in time to see Lucius rise to his feet and walk over to assist him. 

The older man winked at Severus and undid the clasp in a flash, then slid the garment off of his girlfriend’s arms and tossed it aside. 

The sight of Narcissa’s bare breasts was miraculous. They were full and round, her rosy nipples a lovely contrast against her milky white flesh. Severus’ hands returned to them immediately and he savored the feel of them against his palms. All logical thought left his mind as he kneaded the orbs.

It wasn’t long before he realized that Narcissa had been working his robes off; they’d found their way to the floor already and she had unbuckled his belt as well. He suddenly began very aware of his own body and the idea of others seeing it bare was terrifying. “Wait,” he murmured, dropping his hands to his sides. He lifted his gaze to meet Narcissa’s. Lucius stood nearby, observing while still enjoying his beverage. The two of them were _beautiful_. Far beyond his league. 

“What ever is the matter, Severus?” Narcissa asked softly, her fingers still in the waistband of his trousers… hovering only inches away from his throbbing erection.

“I can’t do this. I’m not… _like you._ You’ll be disappointed.” 

Lucius sighed and set down his glass. He shed his robes quickly and tossed them over the back of the chair, leaving him in black slacks, a white button down shirt and dress shoes. His long, golden locks remained tied back at the nape of his neck. It was clear that he was becoming frustrated… he’d wanted a show. To watch (what he believed to be) an attractive man fuck his girlfriend. But as attractive as they both found Severus Snape, the man had absolutely no self-esteem and it was beginning to turn him off. “That’s enough,” he said firmly as he approached the pair. “Kitten, suck his cock. Maybe that’ll warm our friend up.”

“Certainly,” Narcissa replied, a playful smile on her lips; she loved following orders from Lucius. Before Severus could interject, his trousers and boxers were around his ankles and the woman had dropped to her knees in front of him. The feeling of her lips on the head of his prick startled and overwhelmed him. In a matter of seconds, she had more of his length in her mouth. 

“How does that feel?” Lucius had grabbed Severus’ by the jaw and was staring at him with lustful silver eyes.

“ _I-incredible._ ”

“Good,” Lucius murmured, then began unbuttoning the other man’s shirt. Soon Severus was naked aside from his shoes and the puddle of clothing around his ankles. Lucius took a step back to appreciate his body in all of its glory. He didn’t fully understand why Snape was so self-conscious. He was attractive. A little lanky, maybe, but he appreciated the man’s muscle definition. “You’ve got a big cock, Severus,” he noted, watching as his girlfriend struggled to take the organ all the way into her mouth. “Bigger than mine maybe. What do you think, Narcissa?”

The blonde-haired woman looked up at the two of them and managed a “mmhmmm” of agreement without halting her expert blow job. 

The vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure through Severus’ body and he let out a deep, guttural moan. “Fuck…” He allowed his head to hang back and his eyes to close as he enjoyed the sensation. Admittedly, he felt a bit unsure of what to do with his hands.

When his eyes fluttered open again, Lucius Malfoy, still clothed, was watching him with great admiration. “I like seeing you enjoy yourself,” he admitted, his voice calm and cool as it always was. He grabbed one of Severus’ hands and placed it on the obvious bulge in his pants. “See?” Before the other man could reply, he’d pulled him into a kiss. 

Severus found himself overwhelmed with physical input. Narcissa was somehow keeping his orgasm at bay while driving him absolutely crazy with her lips. Lucius’ kiss, meanwhile, was rougher, more eager than the woman’s had been… he tasted like citrus and brandy… and the feeling of the other man’s member in his hand aroused him more than he had thought possible. 

As if he’d read Severus’ mind, Lucius pulled away from the kiss and looked at Severus. “You’re not allowed to blow your load yet, Snape. I have lots to show you.” With that, he leaned down and pulled Narcissa to her feet. He kissed her briefly, enjoying the taste of the other man on her lips and then directed her to the larger couch.

“Lay down, kitten.” 

She complied. 

Severus shook off his shoes and followed them to the couch, his erection bobbing as he walked. 

“It’s important to please our women, Severus,” Lucius told him in a tone that reminded the other man of the professors at school. He pulled his girlfriend’s panties off easily, leaving the stockings on and settled himself on the floor in front of the couch with his face between her knees. “After all, they do so much for us.” 

Severus’ gaze flicked from Lucius, up the length of Narcissa’s body. Her gaze dripped with lust and her golden locks wildly splayed on the couch pillow behind her. A split second later, her flushed lips parted and she let out the most divine cry of pleasure. Severus took this as a sign to resume his observation of Lucius, who was lapping at her folds in what appeared to be a slow paced, but methodical manner. After a few moments of this, he awkwardly cleared his throat which was as much of a request to join as he could muster.

Lucius obliged and soon Severus had taken his place between Narcissa’s thighs. He was hesitant at first, having never been in that position before, but the woman’s scent was intoxicating. He laid his tongue on the rosy folds of her cunt and then flicked it upwards causing a soft giggle and whimper from Narcissa. It was almost as if he’d sent a bolt of electricity through her body. 

“Very good,” Lucius commended him, standing back to watch his student. He stood with his arms folded across his chest as he observed. “Use your fingers. Slide them inside of her.” 

A puddle of precum was gathering on the hardwood floor underneath Severus as he slid one slender finger into Narcissa’s tight heat. Then another as she moaned his name. Lucius knelt down next to the other man, using one hand to knead one of Narcissa’s breasts while the other made a ‘come hither’ gesture in front of Severus. “Like this,” he told him, repeating the gesture. 

Severus followed the model and soon had Narcissa arching her back on the couch. He could feel her thighs trembling as they closed around his head. “Oh!” she cried, dangerously close to climaxing. 

Lucius used this opportunity to pinch Narcissa’s nipples roughly. “You like that, kitten? Do you like having Severus lick your pretty little cunt?”

“Fuck… yes!”

“Come for us. Be a good girl and come for us.” 

It was then that Severus experienced his first female orgasm: a noisy, powerful storm that caused his head to swim. He pulled his tongue away from her clit only once her trembling had slowed and looked to Lucius for approval.


	3. Incarcerous!

The sound of Narcissa Black’s post-coital panting filled Severus’ ears as he stared up at his mentor, hoping he’d done him proud. In response, he received a nod accompanied by an amused smile. “I’m quite impressed,” the blonde man said coolly. “I knew there was a sexual being in there somewhere.” 

It was that calm, composed manner that had always attracted Severus to Lucius. The younger Slytherin was quite the opposite: highly emotional, easily frazzled, and never quite in control of the situation. It wasn’t until that evening that he’d realized the attraction was more than just simple admiration of a powerful man. As he kneeled on the floor in front of Lucius’ beautiful, naked, slightly trembling girlfriend, he found himself slightly torn. He desperately wanted to bury himself inside of Narcissa, but another part of him was craving more of Lucius’ unique flavor. Was it possible to fuck two people at once? Merlin, he hoped so… and since he was quite enjoying being Lucius’ student, he looked up and asked, “What would you have me do now?”

When Lucius replied with, "I think you've done enough," the younger man's heart dropped, but then he added, "I believe it's our turn to take care of you. What do you think, Narcissa?"

"Absolutely," she purred, sliding herself upright on the couch. She leaned over to Severus and gave him a soft kiss, sucking on his lower lip before she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I'd say you've earned it."

Before Severus could reply, he found his naked, fully erect self being apparated through the house once more.  He had no way of knowing where, relative to the rest of the house, he had ended up but he could see that it was a bedroom. (Probably one of dozens.) It was as dimly lit as the living room had been, with another roaring fire. The bed at the end of the room was large, with posts at each corner and  bedding that looked softer than anything he'd ever slept on. He was hardly able to take in his surroundings before Lucius' voice shattered his train of thought: " _Incarcerous!_ "

The next thing he knew, Severus was tied to the bed. His wrists were bound to the headboard above him and his legs were spread, with each ankle tied to its corresponding bedpost. He had been right about the bedding; it felt divine on his naked skin. 

"And don't forget this," Narcissa giggled, leaning over the bed to tie a blindfold over Severus' face. The last thing he saw was her magnificent tits.. and Lucius smirking as he unbuttoned his own shirt. 

Then, darkness.


	4. Wanted

"Now what shall we do you with you, Severus Snape? The possibilities are endless.” 

Severus could hear his hosts moving around him, but had no clue what to expect. The excitement of the situation had kept him rock hard and the fact that he was now at the mercy of these two gorgeous, endlessly experienced creatures left him speechless. He was glad that he didn't have to perform anymore; it left less room for embarrassment. But there were still so many ways he could ruin this. 

His heart pounded in his ears as he lay there and it felt like minutes were ticking by before anything happened. 

Rough, calloused fingertips. It was almost shocking that Lucius Malfoy’s hands were anything but perfectly soft. After all, what physical labor had this man ever done? But there they were. Just a couple at first, running up Severus’ thigh, then his abdomen, neck and chest. It was such a loving gesture, as if the other man was admiring his body, but he knew better than to think that was the case. Who would want what he had to offer? “I-I’m sorry,” Severus breathed.

The fingers halted at Severus’ jaw. “Why?” 

The dark-haired man shook his head, unsure of how to vocalize exactly what he was apologizing for. Lucius’ hand stayed with his face as he did so and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. He didn’t understand this man’s fascination with him, but was so wrapped up in dissecting it that he’d nearly forgotten Narcissa was still in the room. How childish of him to be doubting himself when these two adults had obviously wanted him there. Severus swallowed hard. 

When he couldn’t produce a response, the fingers roughly grabbed his jaw, much like they had in the living room. “Why?” Lucius repeated, his tone a bit more biting this time. 

“I don’t know how you could want this. It’s not… I’m not enough.”

“Are you questioning my judgement?” 

Lucius’ tone caused a chill to run through Severus’ entire body. He wanted to sink into the bed and disappear. He’d ruined everything… and when he didn’t reply, he felt the sting of a hand against his cheek. 

“ _Answer, Severus._ ”

Narcissa giggled from somewhere in the room. 

“No, I’m not, I wouldn’t.” His face burned. 

“Very good,” Lucius replied, some of the irritation leaving his voice. “Now, where were we?”

Narcissa didn’t respond immediately, but Severus felt the weight on the bed shift and suddenly, he was being straddled by two long, incredibly smooth legs. He remembered them from when they’d been framing his face only moments before. “I believe…” she finally purred, grabbing Severus’ slightly deflated erection and positioning it between her thighs. “I was about to ride Severus’ cock.”

“Perfect, kitten.”

Before Severus had time to form a cohesive thought, a cry of pleasure escaped his lips; Narcissa had taken his entire length in one swift movement and enveloped him in a sensation he found almost impossible to comprehend. Warmth. Velvety, slick, delicious warmth. He barely had a moment to adjust to the feeling before she slid herself up and plunged downward again. And again. Severus found himself straining against his bonds and panting within seconds, his thin lips flushed pink as he did so.

Soon his panting was captured by another pair of lips and he recognized the roughness and liquor flavor to be Lucius. He moaned deeply into the other man’s mouth, then Lucius pulled away from the kiss and whispered to him, “See? You are wanted here… and it would be a wise of you not to question me like that again.” 

Severus could only choke out a shallow “uh huh” as Narcissa continued to ride him.

“How is it, kitten?”

“Oh!” Narcissa gasped, slightly out of breath. “He’s so big!”

The weight on the bed shifted again and Severus felt an entirely new sensation; a slick substance was being spread on his balls and the space behind them by the same rough hands that had been on his face moments before. Narcissa slowed her pace slightly as Lucius began massaging his balls and he gasped when a slick finger grazed further beyond than he’d expected. 

“Wait, wait---“ 

“Relax, Severus,” Lucius said sternly, brushing over the puckered entrance once more. He placed the pad of his finger there until the other man complied and then gently slipped the finger inside. 

What discomfort Severus initially felt was replaced by pleasure as the other man delved further inside of him. At once, he hit a spot that made Severus see stars. It was like a bolt of lightening had been sent throughout his entire body. 

Lucius was pleased with this reaction and hit the spot again and again, savoring every whimper and groan it produced. “Very good,” he said slyly. 

As Narcissa continued to ride the dark-haired man, her pace increased and her moaning grew louder. Severus would’ve killed to have seen the look on her face, but he used his imagination to the best of his ability. She gasped with every bounce as she approached her second orgasm of the evening and each word was punctuated by a plunge, “Oh – fuck – that’s – a – ma – zing – Sev – “

 _Sev._ It hadn’t been intentional, but there it was. Lily Evans’ nickname for him. 

Severus’ breath hitched in his throat until a moment later when he finally choked out, “ _S-stop!_ ” By then, he was trembling. 

Narcissa, wrapped up in her mission to come, hadn’t heard the request and it took a firm hand from Lucius to stop her bouncing. “Kitten, get off,” he directed her coolly. “Leave us.” Knowing better than to argue with Lucius, she did as she was told. Severus never heard a response from her. 

He wanted to die. He’d been balls deep in Narcissa Black while Lucius Malfoy fingered his ass… and he’d blown it over a single syllable of his name. He lay there trembling, on the verge of tears, as he anticipated the repercussions of his behavior. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he managed, through ragged breaths. “I didn’t mean—“

Again, a brandy flavored kiss cut him off. Lucius had left his spot between the other man’s legs and was now next to him, sitting slightly upright while leaning over to kiss him. “Stop apologizing,” he told him seriously when he finally broke away. Somehow, Lucius understood entirely. He’d heard this nickname before. He’d witnessed Severus’ friendship with the mudblood girl. He didn’t understand it, but he liked to think he understood Severus (to some extent.) “You’re wanted here.” _Even if you don’t feel wanted elsewhere._

Severus drew in another ragged breath, entirely unsure of what was going to happen to him next. Thankfully, Lucius continued to control the situation. Suddenly, his blindfold was removed. It took Severus a moment to adjust to the dim light but when he did, his gaze focused on the other man, who was still sitting beside him. He was shirtless, but still wore slacks. The blonde man’s build was much different than his: more filled out, with broad shoulders and chest, and a trail of dark golden fur leading down his abdomen. Incredible. 

“Now, where was I?” Lucius asked playfully, crawling back over to his spot between Severus’ legs. When he noticed that the other man was squeezing his eyes shut tight (and a couple of lone tears had dribbled out of them), his authoritative tone returned. “ _Open your eyes, Severus._ I want you to look at me when you come.”

Severus did as he was told just in time to see Lucius wrap a hand around his cock and start pumping. He gasped again when Lucius slid a finger inside of him once more and hit the spot that lit fireworks off inside of him. It seemed it took only a moment for Lucius to bring him back to the cusp of an orgasm. Soon, he was panting desperately as he watched the other man, appreciating the way his arms and chest flexed with each deliberate pump. “Fuck, fuck…” His eyes fluttered shut against his will.

“ _Look at me._ ”

Slightly panicked and in complete ecstasy, Severus choked out, “I- I’m going t-to…”

“You’re going to come for me now,” Lucius instructed calmly, delivering one final stroke to the bundle of nerves deep inside of the other man. 

Severus could see an amused, satisfied smile on Lucius’ face as he surrendered to his orgasm with a mighty cry of pleasure, thick ropes of come shooting out onto his abdomen. He struggled against his bonds as he came, trembling, fireworks exploding within him. 

He awoke the next morning to a House Elf knocking on the bedroom door. He was unbound and his clothing was laid neatly over a chair near the bed. “Young Master Malfoy has left for the weekend and has instructed me to take you home, Master Snape.”


End file.
